Forever Mine
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Can Olivia find the one person that can make her heart whole again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something new to give to the best fandom!**

Amaro became part of the SVU team a little over a month and he seemed to be fitting in well with the group… well, everyone except Benson. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on, but he was sure he wasn't the only reason she was so cold and offensive all the time. Something had happened before he came, something major but everyone was quite reluctant to talk about it. He heard bits and pieces but all he wanted was the truth. He walked in with a steaming hot cup of coffee in both hands and headed toward the bullpen. His _new_ partner was already at her desk, hard at work on some files that they were backed up on.

"Good morning," Amaro said sitting the cup of joe on the edge of Olivia's desk.

The seasoned detective stopped typing and looked over at the coffee. She desperately needed the sweet, brown liquid, but she wasn't at all ready to call a truce with Amaro for taking her partner's place. Olivia was bitter to no end about Elliot's departure, but she was slowly starting to grasp the fact that he was never coming back. She was going to have to get a new partner soon, but this was outrageous. She didn't have time to mourn her partner nor his departure before 1PP decided to throw another fish in the sex crimes tank.

"Morning." Olivia said without looking up.

Nick realized that even if he kept trying to be nice that this woman wasn't going to change. She was hurt and scorned and in due time it would all go away. He had to give her space to breathe. She obviously didn't do well with losing people so this was definitely affecting her.

"Trying to get an early start on paperwork I see," Nick said trying to make conversation.

Olivia finally looked up at him with a grim expression, "Nick, thank you for the coffee but I just want to get my work done, ok?"

Shaking his head, Nick answered with a silent nod and hit the power button on his computer. This was definitely going to be some difficult months for him. Whoever had hurt her was a pissed poor excuse of a human being. Nick could read people and he saw past Olivia's hardened shell. He knew deep down she was a good person and an awesome detective. He couldn't change what had happened before he got there, but he could definitely try and give her a great future as his _new_ partner.

**So Guys…what do you think? Reviews are always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read and enjoy! Although I miss Elliot tremendously, I am still enjoying SVU. **

"That's your phone Benson," Amaro told his partner through a mouthful of food.

They were finally at lunch after finishing the stacks and stacks of DD5's that were piled on their desks. Twelve thirty had finally hit and they were starving.

Olivia looked up at Nick then down at her phone. She swallowed hard when she saw it was the house. Olivia put her sandwich down and began wrapping it up as she answered.

"Benson," she paused as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"What?" Nick asked with a frown.

Olivia hung up and waved down a waiter as she began shoving her food back into her sack. As the waiter approached the table, Olivia hollered that she needed their checks now. Turning to her partner, Olivia swirled her hands in the air signaling Nick militantly. Sprinting impetuously to the counter, Olivia quickly paid her bill and threw some money down for Amaro as well before heading to the squad car.

Nick was running after her like a lost puppy. He knew something had happened, but he didn't expect her to act this way. Something big had gone down; Olivia was way too frantic for it to have been something minor.

"Ben-Olivia, what's going on?" Nick asked curiously.

"I'll explain when we get there," Olivia said as she started the Crown Vic and sped down the street.

Thirty minutes passed before they arrived at the crime scene. Olivia was the first out the car, waving her badge and shoving through bystanders to get to the body. She could feel her emotions becoming more ostensible as she covered her mouth and turned away. It had been like this since; the one thing that mattered to her was taken away. She sometimes had trouble facing cases involving children, especially young boys. Every time she got a call, all her thoughts rushed to him, to the child who had easily won her heart, the young boy who she loved more than life itself. Clearing her mind, Olivia joined the team as they canvassed the crime scene and examined the body.

Melinda looked up as she watched Olivia approach; she knew this past year had been hard on her friend. No one saw it coming; no one saw her losing custody of the one child that meant everything to her, no one saw her partner killing a child, and no one saw him turning in his papers without a word to Olivia. Melinda knew those tragedies had changed her friend but Olivia was still holding it together.

"What have we got?" Olivia's voice broke into Melinda's thoughts and brought the ME back to the present.

"Raped and beaten…probably from a blunt object. Between the ages of twelve and fourteen, ligature marks on the body, and blood from a head wound."

Olivia took in a deep breath and sighed. "Any ID on him? Do we know who he is?"

"No. Your new detective is on that."

"Does any of these strangers know who he is or where he came from?"

Melinda stood and took off her bloody gloves. She placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "No. We'll figure everything out and we'll get the perp, Liv. I promise."

Olivia nodded as she bit her bottom lip. It was taking everything she had not to break down and cry. Her emotions were in overdrive and she was seconds from her breaking point. Realizing this was affecting her more that she thought; Olivia walked away and headed back to the squad car as everyone else finished up with the crime scene. She rested her head on the passenger seat and closed her eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes but she refused to let them fall… not here, not now. This was neither the time nor the place; she had to hold it together. A knock on the window made her jump and her eyes grew wide. It took a few seconds for her to realize who was at the window. She quickly composed herself and rolled the window down.

"What's up Fin?" she asked, trying her best to keep her tears and heartbreak from spilling over in her voice.

"Hey," Fin spoke hesitantly. "You ok?"

Knowing that her voice would surely betray her this time, Olivia nodded but didn't speak.

Fin sighed quietly, almost silently, as guilt filled his heart. "I knew I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry, Baby Girl."

Olivia finally let a tear shed as she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She felt Fin's hand rest on her shoulder as she wiped away the tear. In the year that Elliot had been gone, Fin had been there for her every time something went wrong. She found herself relying on him more and more as the year passed. She was more than grateful for his presence in her life. Finally, she took a breath and spoke, "Fin… I-I'm trying my best. I just don't know if I can-"

"Shh, it's ok Liv. I know you're trying and I'm not pushing you." Fin felt himself becoming emotional, "I just hate that you are going through this alone. Melinda and I are here, but-"

"Fin, don't! I'm glad I have you two," Olivia said, barely managing to keep her emotions under control.

He was about to address Olivia but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He became less conspicuous and patted Olivia's shoulder once more before stepping away from the car. He quickly turned and gave a curt nod to Amaro before heading back to the crime scene.

Amaro watched Fin leave before he entered the squad car. As he closed the door, he threw a glance over at Olivia. She was pale, unresponsive, and unsettling. He could tell this case had gotten to her but what exactly was it that scared her?

"Olivia is everything alright," Amaro questioned. "Did something happen with you and Fin?"

Olivia looked over at Nick but remained silent. She didn't feel like explaining herself to a callow rookie who didn't know the first thing about her. It was her business and that's the way she wanted to keep it. Hearing him question her once more, Olivia finally turned and scowled at him.

"Drive!"

**So how is it? Let me know and I'll continue to post!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We know the drill! **

The week moved excruciatingly slow. The more they dug into a case, they more they came up empty. This case wasn't helping anyone, especially Olivia. She hadn't slept well in days and it was starting to show in her behavior and emotions. People tiptoed around her and rarely said anything to her unless they needed to. The only person who would carry on a conversation with her was Fin.

He understood that she was going through something, and the fact that 1PP felt like they needed to add fuel to the fire by adding another detective to their unit was consequently ridiculous. Hearing his phone ring, he second guessed answering it. "Fin Tutuola speaking."

He listened intently as the informer on the phone gave him some guided information to help solve the case. He placed the receiver back over the phone as he headed for the touchscreen. This action didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"Whadda we got Fin?" Olivia asked swirling her chair around to face him.

That was the first time she had spoken all day. Since eight this morning she had sat at her desk and gone through their current file for two whole hours. Her head was pounding and her abominable frustration hindered them from working as a team.

Fin moved to the screen and began pulling up the evidence they already had. "We know the boy is roughly thirteen which means he doesn't have spermatids just yet. He was sodomized with a blunt object, but again we still haven't figured that out yet." Licking his lips, he continued, "The only thing is, he's not in the system, but the phone call I just received said that he was in foster care."

Olivia headed over to Fin and revised the evidence. Finally it was making sense. That's why no one had called to check on him nor was he in the missing person's data base.

"Well what foster care agency do we contact first? It has to be like 400 something in the tri-state area and we don't even know where this young boy is from?" Olivia began rubbing her temples. This case was starting to get the best of her and she wasn't enjoying the effects. Olivia moved to the computer and began pulling up the closest foster care agencies near them. She printed off all the agencies in their district and handed several sheets to Fin and Rollins. They were discussing the possible matches when Amaro walked in interrupting their conversation.

"I think I know where this kid is from?"

The group looked up urging him to continue. "Well one, he's not from here. I checked with Warner and she said he had a tattoo that signified representation only found in these three states."

Fin practically ran toward Amaro snatching it from his fingertips. He passed it so the girls could see before patting Amaro on the back. "Good job Nick."

Nick gave him a curt nod before turning his attention back to the girls. He watched as they exchanged looks before Benson ordered Rollins to contact all three states sex crimes unit. Slowly he stepped toward her. He wasn't sure if this was the right time, but he needed to ask her something.

"Can I talk to you please," Amaro asked staring squarely at Olivia.

Olivia's glare should've answered his question but it didn't. Amaro held firm and asked once more. Finally when he saw her put the paper down, he knew she had given in. They walked a little ways down the hall out of earshot of everyone else. Olivia finally stopped, signaling this was as far as she wanted to go.

"What is it Amaro?"

"What's your beef with me?"

Tilting her head, Olivia narrowed her eyes, "What to hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Olivia, you act like you hate me and I haven't done anything wrong." Amaro licked his lips continuing, "I know I took your partner's place but-"

"You don't know a damn thing," Olivia growled. He couldn't understand what she was going through. Not after losing a child she had fallen in love with and not after losing a partner and best friend after twelve years of working together. "You are new here so why don't you just stay in your place, understand?" With that Olivia walked backed into the bullpen.

Nick licked his lips subconsciously as he hit the wall abruptly. He needed to get through to her. They couldn't have each other's backs if he couldn't get her to open up and trust him. He needed a leeway and he knew just who to go to.

The day ended early. They had called and contacted the Addison Sex Crimes Unit and would be leaving in a few days. They had all agreed to work this case together not worrying about who received the fame for it. They needed to find this kid before more like him began appearing.

Amaro had waited until the dust had settled for the evening before approaching Fin. He needed to know what was up with his partner.

"Hey man, can I holla at you for a second?" Nick asked.

Fin smirked, "Dude, what's up with you? Talk normal."

Nick laughed, "I am man; just give it a little time." Pausing, he continued, "I wanted to ask you something."

Fin raised his eyebrow but urged him to continue.

"What's up with Benson? What's her beef with me?"

"Nick I don't want to get into that."

"Come on man, whats her problem with me?" Nick urged.

Fin bit the inside of his cheek. That was babygirl, he couldn't betray her trust like that. "Nick…you took Stabler's spot and she wasn't cool with that but that's not the reason for the way she is. I'm not telling you anything else, just know its going to take some time for her to warm up to you."

Nodding his head silently, Nick shook Fin's hand and headed back into the bullpen. He was just going to have to find out for himself what her beef was.

* * *

><p>Olivia waved goodbye to everyone as she headed home. It had been a stressful day and this case was draining her. She wanted to capture the bastard that had sodomized this kid to no end for no reason. Needing a stiff drink to calm her nerves, Olivia decided to stop by O'Malley's before heading to her dreary home. She entered the bar and took up residence right at the island. Her mind drifted back to the days she, Elliot, Munch, and Fin use to come and throw around possible theories about current cases or where she and Elliot came to escape the madness at work. Those days were long gone and that was something she was going to have to face. She was by herself now…permanently. It was about eight thirty and there were a few people lingering around. For a Friday night, it wasn't as driven as Olivia had anticipated it to be. An hour passed and Olivia was downing her third rum and coke when a familiar, unpleasant face caught her attention. <em>Could she get one break tonight<em> she thought to herself. Turning her attention away from him, Olivia was hoping like hell that he would just pass without having a snide remark to bark at her. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Detective Benson…are you trying to get yourself wasted," asked the hot, arrogant defense lawyer as he took a seat next to her.

Olivia rolled her eyes and downed her drink. Sometimes she wished she could shoot people without having repercussions. "What the hell do you want Langan?"

Langan laughed slyly as he waved the bartender down, "I was just trying to make conversation, but I see you have already become consumed by the alcohol so I'll leave you alone."

Olivia smirked. "That the best damn thing that's come out of your mouth." Throwing some money on the counter, Olivia waved to Jeff, the bartender, as she redressed to leave. To her surprise, Trevor grabbed her elbow and nodded back to the stool.

Feeling every hair on her body stand up, Olivia realized that she had her hand on her glock. He had touched her, stopped her and she was about to put a bullet in his head. Either she was losing it or her hatred for Trevor Langan had risen in less than ten seconds. "Take your hands off me," she growled in mock anger.

Trevor threw his hand up in a defensive stand and apologized quickly. Something had changed in her ever since her partner left. She was hostile, irate, and manic to say the least. Knowing the boundaries, he quickly moved out of her reach. He didn't want to be the cause of her meltdown.

Olivia could tell Trevor was sorry but she didn't care. She didn't care about much of anything these days. Heading for the streets, Olivia hopped in her Sedan and headed home. She needed peace and quiet. Dragging herself up her five flights of stairs, Olivia finally made it to her door before her begin ringing.

"Benson," she barked.

"We have another victim," Fin spoke calmly. "It's another boy Liv."

Hitting the end button, Olivia slid down her door onto her carpeted hallway. This couldn't be happening. Not again, not now. She couldn't face another young boy sodomized, beaten, and dead in an alleyway. She couldn't put herself through this. Olivia hadn't realized she was crying until a tear fell onto her wrist. Wiping her eyes roughly, she tried her best to hold back her emotions. This was part of her job, this was her life and she hated it.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the precinct, Olivia took a seat at her desk as she placed her left hand under her nose. She was in such a deep thought that she didn't hear her captain calling her into his office.<p>

"Huh?" Olivia looked up shocked.

"Come into my office," Cragen spoke gently. "I think we need to talk."

Olivia stood and slid her chair back. She knew this was coming but she was nowhere near prepared. Closing the door, she was glad that they were the only ones there. She didn't need a crowd watching her as she was chewed out by her boss.

"Cap. I know you are upset but-"

"Olivia, you aren't in trouble." Cragen sighed as he slid up to his desk, "Do you need some time off? I'm worried about you."

Olivia shook her head and bit the inside of her bottom lip. "No, I'm fine. I just have a hard time dealing with cases that-"

Nodding as he finished her sentence, "Deal with young boys around Calvin's age, I know that Olivia." "I want you to know that it's ok for you to talk to us about it, don't keep holding it in…in the end it's going to eat you alive."

A knock on the door interrupted Cragen. He looked up and saw it was Fin and motioned for him to enter. "What did we find out?"

Looking from Olivia to Cragen, Fin hesitantly answered, "Same thing, this kid is also from a foster home in Vermont, haven't narrowed it down just yet."

"Let me know when you do," Cragen responded as he nodded for Fin to leave.

Olivia waited until the door close before she spoke, "May I leave sir?"

Cragen gave her an intense stare before deciding to let her go. He was worried about her and he didn't want her to overwhelm herself. "Yeah you can, Olivia...cut your partner some slack. He's new and he just wants to fit in."

Olivia gave a scowled look toward the air as she walked out and shut the door. Something else she had to worry about. This was tiring and it hadn't even been a whole twenty four hours yet. Taking a seat at her desk, Olivia began going back through the file. She needed something to keep her mind from regurgitating all of the wonderful thoughts of her precious time with Calvin.

**What do you think? Do you like where this is headed? Review Plz! **


End file.
